


Our First Time

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: I left my life for you [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Nathan got their happy ending, settling down in a house by the beach. Now is the time Nathan can ask about how it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> From another prompt on tumblr! Always happy to accept those, although I do take a long time ([here](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com))

"Sammy?"

"Hm?" Sam looked up from the book he'd been reading, to his brother who was cuddled by his side, had been dozing there until just a moment ago. A soft, warm breeze came in through the open side of their house on the beach. It was calm, it was quiet, only the rush of the sea keeping them company. 

"When did you know?," Nathan asked him, nuzzling the side of his chest where he was pressed to him. 

"When did I know what?," Sam replied, setting the book aside on the coffee table next to them. He sensed that this was getting deeper. 

"When did you know you loved me? When did you want me?" His brother sat up now, and though he resented the loss of heat against his body, he couldn't help but smile. "When did you know you could not resist it anymore?" 

They had never really talked about their first time, or how their feelings developed. Now, when they had finally built a life together, their own home, their own salvage company, had shared in their own adventures, it was as good a time as any. No more guilt or pain. Sam would be able to talk about this, and know that it all ends well. 

"All right, then," Sam said, gesturing for Nathan to come closer again, who happily sat by his side. The look he gave him was... eager, like a kid waiting to hear a story before bed. "Hm, let me think... Where to start?" 

There was only one moment, that Sam could really remember where it all started. Nathan had turned 16 a while ago, they were somewhere in South America, trying to make their way and stay out of prison for once, when he had taken his little brother to the beach. They could rarely afford many treats, but today he decided would be one of them. Nathan loved ice cream, and he got him all the flavours that he loved: pistachio, chocolate, strawberry, topped with colourful sprinkles. The mix might not have been appealing to many people, but Nathan gave him the biggest smile when he accepted it. 

They were sitting on the little stone wall that separated the promenade from the beach itself, their legs dangling, not quite reaching the ground. Sam never realized for how long he’d been staring at Nathan, really taking in how much he had grown up. For such a long time he was just his baby brother, who he had to protect and take care of, no matter what. 

But now… for some reason now Sam realized he had grown up. His round features had turned sharper, his jaw strong, but his eyes were still gentle. He had filled out as well, despite their irregular lifestyle, he had gained quite some muscle mass, quite obvious now with the tight shirt he was wearing. Sam made a mental note in the back of his mind to buy him new clothes, but as of that moment he wasn’t able to look away just yet. To look away from the stubble growing on his jaw, from the tongue licking over the ice cream, from the way his muscles moved under his skin. 

Nathan, he realized, had grown into a very handsome young man. At that moment the thought hadn’t carried that much weight with it, was merely a simple observation. But after a while, when this realisation had settled in, that started to change. Sam found himself looking at his little brother more often, and with different eyes. He was reluctant to buy that new shirt for him, and welcomed when storms broke out over them. Because that meant Nathan would slip into his bed and he got to hold him through the night. 

It was one of those nights when he first had the urge to kiss him. 

They were staying in a one room apartment, Sam had insisted that his brother took the one actual bed that was in it, and he decided to sleep on the floor. He was used to it and didn't mind. At first he hadn't realized that a storm was brewing, was lulled into sleep by the soft pitterpatter of raindrops against the window. But in the middle of the night he felt a warmth next to him, and heard the low rumbling of thunder. Immediately he turned to face his little brother, it was an instinct by now. He knew Nathan was embarrassed that at seventeen he was still scared of storms, but Sam never even mentioned it, instead comforted him without saying a word. 

It would have been more comfortable to move to the bed, but it was right next to the window, and like this the two of them were a little more sheltered from the lightning's flash of light outside. Besides, Sam was far too sleepy to move, he just reached out to pull his brother close, who was shaking in his arms. It was rare, but tonight there were tears forming in his eyes, his entire body flinching whenever he heard the rumbling outside.

"Shh, Nathan, shh, I'm here," he whispered, rubbing over his back. Nathan's face was pressed against his bare chest and he mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I'm a fucking burden," Nathan said, pulling away a little so his voice would be heard more clearly. 

Sam grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away so he could look at him. He saw those puffy red eyes, avoiding looking into his own. 

"Look at me, Nathan." Reluctantly, his brother did. "You are not a burden. You never have been, never will be. This is nothing to be ashamed of." 

Nathan looked at him, completely focused. For a moment, the storm outside didn't seem to matter as he clung to his every word. And then they just looked at each other, as Sam tried to silently convey that no, he wasn't lying, that he would gladly do this for him if it made him feel better. 

"I love you, little brother." 

For a moment, a small smile spread on Nathan's face. For a moment, the moon shone through the window and engulfed them both in a warm, soft glow. In this split second, Sam was overwhelmed by how beautiful his brother had become, how strong in every way, despite this fear. And for this split second he was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. To feel his brother's lips against his own, to find out if they were soft or rough, to experience the way he kissed, whether he would moan if it got intense. Would he press close, would he hold his hands? All of that ran through his his mind at a million miles per hour, but another bolt of lightning, another rumble of thunder made Nathan flinch and press close to him again. 

Now he was shuddering, clinging to him as Sam wrapped his arms around him. He had felt this so many times before, the warmth against him, his brother shaking like a leaf, but suddenly everything was different. And deep down, he knew that things would never go back to how they were before. 

"You're shaking too," Nathan whispered. "Your heart's beating so fast." 

"I er..." Sam swallowed, trying to think of what to say. "That last lightning kinda startled me too." 

Nathan seemed happy enough with that explanation, and he tried to will his heart to go back to normal. Sam thought he was lucky when his brother fell asleep despite the storm, leaving him to his thoughts. He wanted to kiss him. His little brother. Wasn't that wrong? Shouldn't that very thought conjure up feelings of disgust, of revulsion? Shouldn't he feel horrible right now?

Except he didn't. He mostly still thought about those lovely lips and that he wanted to kiss them. Sweetly, gently, and then deepen the kiss and explore his brother, every part of him. For a brief moment he wondered where this had suddenly come from, but he quickly realized that it hadn't been sudden at all. Every day since that day on the beach he had paid more attention to his brother, and the way he looked at him had changed. Only now it had culminated into this realization that shook him to the core. 

He couldn't do this, he could never ever do this. He was Nathan's big brother, he was supposed to take care of him, protect him, make sure nothing bad ever happened to him. Not that he always succeeded with that. They got into trouble, into prison but so far he had always gotten them out. In a way he did always protect him, or did his best at least. This... This was on a whole other level, and his brother was only seventeen. He was clearly in a position of power between them, although Nathan would never clearly admit it. But he did rely on Sam, for a lot of things, not just when he was afraid of a storm. There was always this moment, when they were working, conning someone, about to go on a heist, that small moment where Nathan look at him expectantly, waiting for approval. 

So that night, holding his little brother and slowly realizing that he was falling in love with him, Sam told himself that he would never act on it. That he would take it and bury it all deep down. For his little brother. To protect him. 

It didn't mean that it was easy. That it wasn't agony to watch his brother flirt with someone else, to find his confidence in these things. He was funny, he was charming, and could easily find a guy or girl to spend the night with. Whenever he did, Sam had a hard time thinking about anything else. He had to hold back sabotaging his little brother too, it would have been so easy to step in and ruin his attempts at flirting but no, he couldn't do that to him. He was responsible for Nathan, he wanted him to be happy. 

But oh, it was agony. He couldn't stop thinking about Nathan that way, he even twisted what he saw, sometimes thought that his brother tried to make him jealous by flirting with others. But those looks he gave him were surely just in his imagination and he would just need to get over being attracted to his damn brother. 

"I did you know," Nathan chimed in, just returning from the kitchen with two beers. The sun outside had started to set as Sam told his story, but the breeze coming inside was still warm. "I did try to make you jealous." 

"You did?" Sam happily accepted the bottle of beer and clinked it against Nathan's. "Fuck, had I known that it would have saved me a lot of agony."

"Well... it was a very scary prospect. Wanting you, being in love with you. I thought you'd be disgusted with me, and that everyone else would be." 

Sam wrapped an arm around his brother's waist to pull him close, leaned in for a kiss that lasted for longer than he had intended. Nathan always had that effect on him, he was too gorgeous to resist. 

"I know." 

"Good to know though," Nathan said, grinning. "That you wanted to protect me, even if it was from yourself. I love you, Sam." 

"I love you too." Another kiss, now mixed with the taste of their favourite beer. 

"So then what changed?," his brother asked. "I remember our first time of course, but what made you give in." 

"Well... you." 

It was about three years after that fateful day on the beach, when neither of them could hold back anymore. Nathan was nineteen, had had plenty of experience as had Sam. He would pick up the odd person every now and then to try and get his brother out of his system. Other than that, he was usually all flirt, and none of the follow up. At first he thought that his love might fade, or that he'd start feeling disgusted with himself. Even a vile emotion like that might have helped him get over his little brother, but no such luck. 

Their lifestyle didn't leave them rich, despite their heists, their conning. Most of the money they had, they put into research to find Avery's treasure, to follow any possible leads. Most of them didn't turn out the way they hoped, but both of them silently agreed that this was what they wanted. They were meant to find it, no matter how long it took. So they didn't have what others had, a steady home, or even food on the table every night - if there was a table at all. But they had excitement in their lives, they climbed the highest buildings, broke into big mansions and explored ancient temples. Given the choice, Sam was pretty sure he wouldn't change it, only to give his brother the good things that he deserved in life. 

It was a night of excitement when it finally happened. 

They had scouted out this particular museum in southern Peru for months now. It was hiding away a document that could get them one step closer to Avery's treasure, but it wasn't on display and all of their efforts to bribe or charm their way to it had failed. So their last option was to break in, to get past the various security systems, past the guards to finally get what they wanted. It didn't seem particularly difficult after they'd scouted out the routines, made some deals to disable a few of the security cameras and lastly figured out which roof to climb to gain easy access. 

Naturally, as it had so many times before, everything went wrong. 

Granted, they did get to the document, and more or less got it out in one piece, quite a feat in itself since it was stuffed unceremoniously into Sam's pants. But a last minute change in guards had thrown off their entire schedule, and a second after grinning at each other, enjoying their success of getting what they wanted, a bright flashlight ruined their moment. Sam didn't even have time to enjoy the look on his brother's face, the wide smile, the sheer joy in his eyes. It always made him want to kiss him, right there, the success only making it sweeter. 

But what he could do now was grab his brother's wrist and run. As he always did, he put himself between him and the gun that was pointed at them, rushed forward and knocked the surprised guard off balance. Suddenly the corridor's of the museum didn't make as much sense as they did before, but he forced himself to try and remain calm. He had to make sure they didn't get caught, that his brother didn't have to go to prison again. They had had such a lucky streak lately, he just didn't want to do that to him again. 

He was in a daze, just running, dodging more guards, finally finding a way outside. He made sure that Nathan climbed the wall first, made sure he was out before he followed. Sam didn't register the pain of the bullet that grazed his side until way later. What kind of museum even gave their guards guns, he thought, briefly thinking that there was most likely even more interesting stuff in there. For now though, they ran to his motorcycle, Nathan already waiting for him. 

"Come on, Sam!" 

He always let him drive, and Sam grinned as he got on and Nathan settled in behind him. At least this they could agree on: He was the better driver. With the bike he could wind through narrow alleys, making it harder for anyone to follow them. While they had been inside, it had started to rain, and he almost lost his balance sliding on the wet cobblestones. After a while he stopped, told Nathan to keep running on foot. They'd look for the bike later, now it was his priority to lose whoever was following them - if anyone was still following them. He wouldn't take any chances though, took his brother's hand and kept running. 

Sam wasn't even sure where at first, it took him some time before he realized where they were, and how to get to the tiny apartment they were staying at. They were about to cross a street when he heard the sirens, saw the light of a police car. Later he wasn't even sure they were after them, but in that moment he was too scared and pulled his brother back into the alley they had come from. He pushed him against the wall, pressing close to him. It was an instinct, trying to shield him with his body. 

Rain was dripping down the side of his face, and onto his little brother. Finally, Sam looked at him again, realized how close they were. Something in Nathan's eyes was different... was it? Had he seen this look before, and put it up to his imagination? Both of them were panting, and he could feel his hot breath against his lips. Slowly Nathan's fingers curled in his shirt, pulling him even closer. Sam's heart was beating rapidly, it felt like it was about to explode at any moment. The urge to kiss his brother was stronger than it had ever been, and the way he tilted his head up, lips slightly parted, the way he pulled him closer and arched under him was too much to bear. 

And then he flinched. 

"You're hurt!," Nathan said, leaning to the side to inspect his wound. "Shit, you're bleeding!" 

Now it was his brother's turn to take his hand and pull him to keep moving. Sam's head was spinning. Had that really happened, did Nathan want to kiss him too? In a daze they made their way to the apartment, and Nathan made him sit down, pulled off his shirt. He did the same, and procured towels for them to dry themselves off, and before Sam knew what was happening Nathan was kneeling in front of him with a first aid kit. 

His brother was talking to him as he patched him up, something along the lines of him being stupid and lucky and how dare he get hurt again. Most of it didn't reach Sam's brain, all he could think about feeling his brother's body against his earlier, how its warmth contrasted with the cold of the rain. He wasn't crazy, he'd been with other people before and what his brother had done.... He wanted to kiss him too. 

"Come, you need to sleep," Nathan whispered, again taking his hand. "You should er... take off those wet pants." 

They were silent as they both undressed, suddenly it was awkward, suddenly it was all different. Not just for Sam. In the end, both had changed into dry underwear, and Nathan pushed him to sit down on the bed. Before he could move away, Sam pulled him onto it too. 

"Nathan..."

Years of waiting, years of wanting him, years of holding back. It felt like a dream, unreal. Nathan couldn't really be leaning into his touch when he cupped his cheek, he couldn't be this lucky. 

"Sam." No, Nathan's breath really did hitch, his hand really did come to hold onto his arm. This was happening, his little brother was inching even closer to him. 

His other hand slowly reached out, his hand shaking as he pressed it to his chest. Nathan looked up at him, waiting for his approval. Oh he knew this look so well, those wide open eyes, hopeful and scared at the same time, just the way he felt too. 

"I... I'm your big brother, Nathan," he breathed, his voice shaky. "I'm supposed to take care of you not... not this." 

For a moment it looked as if his brother was about to say something, but instead he suddenly leaned in to kiss him. Sam's senses seemed to explode, every emotion screaming to be felt first. There was the overwhelming fear that something would go wrong, that Nathan would change his mind or that someone would find out about these feelings they had for each other. But his brother's lips were on his own, and he parted them to deepen the kiss, pushing Nathan to lie on his back. This didn't feel wrong, this felt better than any kiss he could have ever imagined. The fear was pushed aside by relief, by the love he felt for his brother. 

The little gasp that Nathan let out against his lips made him pull away and cup his cheek. A smile spread on his little brother's face, one of relief and pure happiness, one that infected Sam and return it. He brushed over his cheek with his thumb, a soft, intimate touch. Nathan closed his eyes for a moment, sighing happily and leaning into that touch. 

"Kiss me again, please," he said, voice low, eyes pleading. "Please don't stop." 

Sam couldn't hold back anymore, this here, this right now, was what he'd been craving for over three years now. He cradled his little brother gently, together they cuddled on the bed and kissed. Chaste at first, sweet little pecks as they got used to one another, but those kisses quickly deepened, became passionate, even desperate. He was so lost in his brother's sweet kisses that he almost didn't notice him guide his hand to his inner thigh. 

"Nathan?"

"I want you." His hand came up to brush through Sam's hair, petting him almost like a cat. "I love you, and I've wanted this for so long. Please... I want you to make love to me." 

"There's no turning back from this," Sam whispered, his hand softly rubbing over his brother's inner thigh. "This will be real... This..." 

"I want it to be real... Don't you?" 

Nathan was somehow so much calmer than himself now, so sure of what he was saying. He looked into his brother's eyes and could see that he was aware of the consequences, of all the implications that came with this act. But he didn't care. Nathan loved him. 

"I do," Sam said, and kissed him again. "I love you, little brother." 

He only stopped touching his brother once that night, to scramble for the lube that he had in one of his bags, but after that nothing stopped him from exploring Nathan. All those pent up urges, he got to live them all that night. He peppered hot kisses along his neck, over his chest, nipping softly and making his brother moan. And oh what a lovely sound that was, one Sam wanted to hear over and over again, did hear more of them when he wrapped his lips around one perky nipple, sucking on it, licking over it. 

Sam had to grin against that lovely, soft skin when Nathan's hands came up to curl in his hair once more. He was making his brother feel damn good, he could feel him get hard against his belly. Whatever happened after this, right now he was happy, they both were. 

His hands roamed all over that lovely body, exploring every inch of it. He had never been able to pay this much attention to his naked body, and he drank it all in now. His tongue dipped into Nathan's bellybutton, made him gasp and chuckle, then moan when he kissed his way over his abs, then lower to nip the sensitive skin on his hip. Nathan's cock was hard against his belly now, and he wrapped his hand around it to gently rub him. His brother's soft moans filled the air around them, almost drowned out by the sound of rain. But he would make him moan louder, Sam promised himself. 

"Turn around," he said, grinning when Nathan looked down at him, bleary, confused. 

"Huh?" 

"Just do it, trust me." 

Nathan nodded, and did as he was told, accepted the pillow Sam put under his hips to raise them. This way he had better access, kissed his way up his spine, kissed his brother again when he turned to look back at him. Sam had to grin, oh he'd make his brother feel damn good. He really had a very lovely back, and he took his time touching him, kissing him, committing every line and every muscle to memory. Finally he finished with a kiss to that pretty ass, making his brother giggle. This was good, laughter was always good, it dispelled those doubts that Sam even know had in the back of his mind. 

His brother gasped when Sam spread his cheeks and dipped his tongue against his entrance, grasping the sheets and twisting them. He had to hold back his chuckle, it was clear that Nathan experienced this for the first time. Before he properly prepared him, he played with him a little bit, enjoying the increasingly loud moans tumbling from his brothers lips as he rimmed him, the way he rutted against the pillow under him, trying for that delicious friction to give him some relief. As much as Sam would have loved to tease him for hours, he was impatient himself. All this wait, now he wanted his brother more than ever before. 

He put some lube on his fingers, decided to keep it close and rubbed over his brother's back, telling him what he was about to do. Nathan raised his ass, looked back at him and gave him a dopey grin. 

"Come on, Sam." 

Oh the cocky little shit. 

Nathan was already relaxed from Sam playing with him, and the first fingers went into him easily. His brother bit on his lower lip to keep from moaning, but couldn't stop himself when Sam found his prostate and kept brushing over it. 

"Oh Sam, Sam, Sam..." 

Hearing his name moaned like that did things to him, made his cock twitch, made him even harder than he had already gotten just thinking about his brother, just touching him all over. Still, he took his time to make sure that he was nice and loose and ready for him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. 

"Come, little brother, I want to look at you," he said, and helped Nathan roll on his back again. 

This wasn't a fuck with a stranger, this wasn't about getting anything out of his system. This was about making love to his darling little brother, and this was the only way to properly do it. Nathan pulled him down into another kiss, one they got lost in, making out until they had to pull away for breath. Sam couldn't wait to keep doing this, to wake up tomorrow and kiss him again, again, again. To be with him again, to change everything and yet have it be the same. Had he been a hopeless romantic, he might have said they were made for each other. 

"Ready?"

Nathan nodded, spreading his legs wider to give him better access. His chest rose and fell as Sam pushed into him, so he gently rubbed over it, shushing him, telling him to stay calm. His brother clung to his every word, completely focused on him, even as he started to moan again. Nathan felt damn incredible around him, every other partner he'd had paled in comparison. It was perfect, damn perfect as he started to roll his hips, as the warmth of their bodies intermingled and spread through them. Even as he started to thrust he couldn't help but keep kissing his brother, keep caressing and exploring him. 

His brother's cock was already leaking against his belly, his toes curling in pleasure. Sam reached out to take his hand and intertwine their fingers, picking up the pace of his thrusts as Nathan started begging for more. Hair fell into his face, clung to his forehead but he kept going, didn't want that begging and those moans to stop. This image of his brother under him was too perfect, and the fear at the back of his mind that this might be the end of their relationship made him commit it to memory. There was that chance that tomorrow, everything between them would fall apart, but tonight they were one. One body, one mind, writhing against each other, chasing their peak. 

Nathan came first, when Sam thrust sharply into him, nailing his prostate over and over again. But he followed soon after, pushing once more into his lovely little brother and stilling there, face buried in Nathan's neck. He let his scent envelop him, let the waves of pleasure roll over him again and again. His brother's arms came to wrap around him, gently rubbing over his back. 

"Did you really think it would have been over after that?", Nathan asked, kissing his cheek, his breath smelling faintly of the pizza they had ordered earlier. "After we finally gave in to each other?" 

"Well, yes. I was scared you'd wake up and regret it. That you'd be disgusted after all." Sam shrugged, it didn't really matter anymore, things had turned out well after all. 

"Man... you know as scary as that night was, what with you getting shot and taking that final step... I was so happy," he said with a smile, looking into the distance. "I really... I was. I thought: This is it, this is what I always wanted. And I wanted to scream from the rooftops that I don't care what anyone else thinks." 

"I'm really glad you didn't do that." Sam suddenly pushed his brother to lie on the couch, and tickled his sides, making him laugh. "But I know the feeling." 

Nathan's giggle fits subsided, and he slowly started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. 

"Hey Sam... how about we recreate that night?" 

He grinned. 

"Gladly, little brother."


End file.
